Tu es détendu
by Graam'S
Summary: C'était juste un mal de dos, et il a fallut qu'Alby vienne fourrer son nez là-dedans. Newt se demande encore comment les histoires des Blocards peuvent dégénérer à ce point.
1. Chapter 1

Alors pour celles et ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas, le titre de cette histoire est tiré du film des Robins des Bois, "La Stratégie de l'Échec". Je vous le conseille il est incroyablement con et drôle. Bonne lecture fiéffés filous.

* * *

-J'ai mal au dos...

Newt se plaignit depuis la 46ème fois de l'après-midi. Le lieutenant du Bloc avait passer sa journée à aider les Sarcleurs comme il le faisait si souvent depuis plus d'un an. Jamais il n'avait eu autant mal au dos en exécutant son job. Il se redressa avec difficultés et stopa une minute de donner des grands coups de machette dans un tronc séché. Il gémit avec douleur en remettant son dos droit. Comment pouvait-il avoir aussi mal ? Ça faisait des mois qu'il était habitué au dur labeur que d'être Sarcleur, alors pourquoi était-ce la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle souffrance ? Il avait juste envie de s'allonger ou de ne plus avoir de dos.

Soudain, Chuck arriva en courant, un peu essoufflé vers le blond. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de parler, le temps de calmer sa respiration.

-Salut Newt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Chuck ?

-Alby veut te voir, pour heu... Un truc de chef je crois... Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il a dit. Mais bref, il te demande. Maintenant.

-Je suis occupé là, et t'es même pas fichu de retenir le motif de ta venue.

-Désolé mais j'ai rien compris, il l'a crié de loin et je préfère ne pas te dire de connerie...

Newt lâcha son outil et se retourna en soupirant.

-Très bien, j'y vais.

Puis, sans même remercier le plus jeune du Bloc, il s'élança vers la ferme, où Alby passait le plus clair de son temps. Il croisa quelques Blocards qui le saluaient et parfois le questionnaient sur sa destination. Newt ne répondait pas. Il se dépêcha de de tracer sa route et atteignit finalement la grande bâtisse en bois. Ça ressemblait plus à un entassement de planches et d'objets qu'à une réelle construction. Newt appela:

-Alby ?!

Une voix assez lointaine lui répondit:

-Ouais, ici !

Newt contourna le bois délavé pour repérer le chef du Bloc, en bas d'un arbre, le nez levé vers les feuilles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, tocard ?

-Ferme-là Newt, et viens m'aider.

Newt s'approcha de quelques pas. Il distingua un paquet de feuilles blanches coincées dans l'arbre. Alby avait l'air embêté.

-Bon aller, explique-moi ton problème.

Alby inspira une grande goulée d'air et se lança:

-Je me suis installé dehors pour compléter quelques notes sur le Labyrinthe que Minho et Thomas ont ramenés hier... Mais il y a eu un coup de vent et tout s'est envolé.

Il y eu un silence. Newt arborait une mine d'incompréhension.

-Et tu peux me dire pourquoi t'as besoin de mon aide au juste ?

Alby soupira, ennuyé.

-Je ne peux pas monter là-haut et en même temps faire... Mon boulot de chef. Et puis d'autres feuilles sont parties, je voudrai les retrouver avant qu'un Blocard ne le fasse.

Newt le dévisagea avec un faciès blasé au possible.

-Tu te fous de moi là ou... Sérieusement tu demandes à un mec atrophié de monter dans un arbre à ta place alors que j'ai bien mieux que ça à faire ?

-Ecoute Newt... J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance, il y a des informations cruciales sur le Labyrinthe là-dedans. Je ne voudrai pas qu'elles tombent entre les mains de n'importe-qui. Tu es mon second, tu peux faire ça pour moi...

Newt sembla hésiter. Et Alby ajouta, avec un petit sourire en coin:

-Ou alors fais-le pour Thomas et Minho qui galèrent à ramener toutes ces infos en allant dans le Labyrinthe tous les jours.

Alby se mit à rire intérieurement en voyant le visage du blond s'illuminer un peu à l'évocation du nom de ses deux meilleurs-amis.

Faire ça pour Minho et Thomas ? Thomas et Minho. Thomas... Newt soupira. De toute façon Alby n'allait pas le lâcher. Autant le faire maintenant et retourner à son travail ensuite. Plus vite il aurait finit, plus vite il sera tranquille.

-Tu me les brises, tu le sais ça ? Lança Newt d'un ton pas très amical.

-Merci Newt. Répondit Alby, victorieux.

Ce dernier partit dans une autre partie du Bloc, après avoir tapé gentiment dans l'épaule du blond, qui soupira une nouvelle fois. Il regarda le chêne qui se tenait devant lui, semblant narguer le Blocard. Vraiment, c'était pas à lui de faire ça... Résigné, Newt se hissa sur la première branche. L'arbre était massif et très haut, il devra monter pendant un moment avant d'atteindre les précieuses feuilles d'Alby. Il continua son ascension. Dieu que son dos le faisait souffrir. Il finit par arriver au niveau des fameuses feuilles qui menaçaient de tomber à chaque seconde. Newt tendit le bras vers les bouts de papier. Il était à deux doigts de les attraper... Plus que quelques millimètres...

Lorsqu'il sentit une violente douleur dans le dos. Tout son corps s'immobilisa, et il se sentit tomber sur le côté. Il dégringola sur plusieurs branches, ce qui ralentit sa course, mais n fit pas du bien à son corps qui maintenant irradiait de douleur. Il finit par atterrir et il sentit son dos déjà meurtri heurter la dureté du sol. Son souffle se coupa et pendant une seconde, l'ai quitta ses poumons qui le brûlaient. Sa tête n'avait pas cogné le sol aussi fort que son dos, et il était juste désorienté. Ses oreilles sifflaient et le soleil lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il entendit des cris, une voix lointaine criait son nom. Il ouvrit assez les yeux pour voir une silhouette s'approcher en courant. Cette silhouette courrait même si bien que Newt se dit que ça devait être un coureur.

Mais c'est impossible car tous les coureurs sont dans le Labyrinthe à cette heure-ci. Newt sentit des bras se glisser sous ses omoplates et ses genoux, le soulevant de terre. Il se recroquevilla sans réfléchir contre le torse de la personne et réussi, en se forçant, à apercevoir le visage de son porteur. Une peau mate, des cheveux noirs, des yeux ambrés et des grains de beauté que Newt s'amusait si souvent à relier entre eux.

Thomas.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Newt entendait sa voix lui répéter: "ça va aller Newt, je suis là." Ses paroles firent étonnement du bien au blond. Savoir que Thomas était là le rassurait un peu, et puis, presque malgré lui, Newt marmonna:

-Génial, mon prince charmant est venu me sauver.

Et sur ces paroles, Newt enfouit son crâne dans le cou de Thomas, qui était complètement confus face au comportement du blond.

Sa vision fut obstruée de points noirs, ses paupières se fermèrent lourdement. Elles ne lui avaient même pas demandé la permission.

Newt sombra dans l'inconscience comme on s'endort.

* * *

Newt ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il reconnut le plafond de l'infirmerie, là où les Medjacks soignent les Blocards. Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il se rappelait être grimpé dans l'arbre pour aller chercher les documents d'Alby et... Ah oui. Newt tenta de se redresser, mais son dos endolori l'en dissuada. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Il réussit néanmoins à s'asseoir assez normalement sur le lit et à remettre ses idées en place. Un bandage blanc plus ou moins immaculé entourait sa tête. Il voulut le toucher, mais lorsqu'il leva la main droite, un poids l'en empêcha. Et c'est là qu'il prit conscience. Il prit conscience du corps de Tommy, endormi à moitié sur le lit. Il était assis sur une chaise à son chevet, mais sa tête reposait sur le matelas, contre le bras droit du blond. Il prit conscience de sa main posée sur la sienne, de leur proximité et la chaleur prit d'assaut son corps entier. Son estomac s'enflamma délicieusement.

Depuis combien de temps Tommy était là, veillant sur lui ?

A en juger par sa tête endormie, longtemps. Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire. Son cerveau se mit à tourner malgré lui et il se mit à imaginer toute sortes de scénarios amoureux entre lui et Thomas. Il se voyait passer sa main sur son visage ou dans ses cheveux d'ébènes. Il chassa rapidement ses images de son esprit. Il ne devait pas penser comme ça, il ne _pouvait_ pas. Le blond sentit un mouvement sur sa droite. Thomas se réveillait. Instinctivement, Newt ferma les yeux.

Le récent coureur émergea doucement de son sommeil. Dès qu'il releva la tête, tout lui revint en mémoire.

* * *

Il rentrait plus tôt du Labyrinthe aujourd'hui. Il s'était fait un bleu assez important à la jambe à cause d'un piège non répertorié. Minho lui avait alors ordonné de rentrer, ne voulant pas qu'il ne puisse plus courir s'il forçait.

-Écoutes-moi bien, tocard, Newt aussi s'est blessé dans le Labyrinthe et regarde où il en est. Il ne peut plus faire partie des coureurs.

Thomas écarquilla les yeux, préparant une réplique.

-Mais, Min'...

-Non, ne me "Min'" pas. Thomas je te demande en tant que Maton des coureurs de rentrer au Bloc.

Thomas sembla ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais Minho le coupa d'un geste.

-Arrête. Maintenant c'est un ordre, rentre.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir et l'Asiatique lui répondit par un sourire. Thomas se détourna en soupirant et repartir en trottinant, lui lançant un "A tout à l'heure, tocard."

Minho ne répondit pas et repartit dans la direction qu'il avait choisie quelques heures auparavant.

Thomas arriva essoufflé au Bloc. La vision familière des garçons qui travaillaient au sein de la petite communauté lui rappela à quel point il aimait être coureur. Thomas se devait d'aller voir Jeff et Clint, à l'infirmerie. Mais il se dit que sa petite blessure pouvait attendre. Immédiatement, il chercha son blond des yeux. Il avait très envie de voir Newt et de discuter avec son ami comme ils le faisaient très souvent. La complicité qu'il entretenait avec le second lui procurait un des rares bonheurs qu'il pouvait compter dans ce foutu bloc.

Thomas ne le trouva pas, même après avoir fait le tour du Bloc entier. Finalement, il croisa un petit garçon joufflu et enrobé, qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

-Chuck !

Le garçon lâcha sa serpillière une seconde et se précipita sur le brun avec un grand sourire.

-Thomas ! T'es déjà rentré ? Lui demanda-t-il. Ses yeux bruns pétillants, comme toujours.

-Ouais, je me suis fait un malheureux bleu, et Minho a insisté pour que je revienne.

-C'est grave ?

-Mais non t'en fais pas, demain je serai sur pieds. Dit-il en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

-Tant mieux alors.

Les deux garçons se sourirent et Thomas en profita pour poser la question qui ne quittait pas ses pensées.

-Où est Newt ? (Telle est la grande question de la vie.)

-Oh, Alby voulait le voir, ils sont vers la ferme.

Thomas se mit à lancer des regards dans la direction de la cabane. Un sourire narquois naquît sur le visage du plus jeune.

-Tu sais, je te retiens pas... Tu peux aller le rejoindre ton mari.

Thomas le regarda dans les yeux, surpris, avant de lui lancer un coup de coude dans l'épaule.

-Ta gueule, c'est pas mon mari.

Et il partit à grandes enjambées vers la ferme. Il entendit Chuck lui crier "Que tu dis !" mais ne se retourna pas.

Il finit par atteindre la cabane de fortune des Blocards et se mit à la recherche du blond. Pourtant, il ne le voyait toujours pas. Mais où se cachait-il bon sang ? Ce serait cool qu'il se pointe maintenant.

Soudain, comme si quelqu'un avait exaucé son souhait, Newt tomba du ciel.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce chapitre est dédié à AngelWinchester44, qui est adorablement adorable.  
Bonne lecture à tous, que la Force soit à vos côté pour survivre à la chaleur qu'il fait en ce moment.

* * *

Newt tomba du ciel… Ou d'un arbre.  
Thomas n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir ou de se poser des questions comme : « Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans un arbre ? »  
C'est vrai que le brun n'avait même pas pensé à regarder en l'air tellement l'idée lui semblait stupide. Newt avait l''air dans les vapes. Il s'était peut-être cogné la tête contre le sol en tombant… Thomas couru vers lui, assez affolé.

-Newt, Newt !

Il s'agenouilla près de lui, lui soutenant la tête avec son bras. Newt le regardait avec des yeux absents. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à être secouru, et encore moins par moi. Pensa Thomas.  
Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas se lever, Thomas le souleva dans ses bras pour l'emmener chez les Medjacks. Newt était grand et pesait lourd. Thomas peinât jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Blondie collé contre lui.

-Génial, mon prince charmant est venu me sauver.

Thomas faillit le lâcher. Il dévisagea le second du Bloc. Son… Son prince ? Mais whaaaat the f … ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Le brun se dépêcha de l'amener aux médecins des Blocards.

* * *

A présent, Newt était allongé dans un lit, inconscient. Ses souvenirs le frappèrent de plein fouet et il serra un peu plus la main du blondinet. Le brun attrapa une petite serviette humide qu'il trempa et essora dans l'eau avant de tamponner doucement le front de Newt. Il se surprit à jouer avec les mèches blondes du garçon. Il finit par les remettre en place affectueusement, avant de soupirer et de se lever pour sortir de la pièce. Ce qu'il ne savait pas bien sûr, c'est que Newt avait assisté à toute la scène.

A l'instant où Newt entendit la porte se refermer, il ouvrit les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Bordel ?  
Le blond tenta de se lever, mais son dos le fit affreusement souffrir. Il devait avoir un lumbago ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, il se résigna à rester tranquille. Au moins, il avait le temps de réfléchir.  
Premièrement, il allait tuer Alby. Deuxièmement, il allait étrangler Alby, et troisièmement, il allait parler à Tommy. En bien ou en mal, ça… Il ne le savait pas encore.

* * *

Le soir tombé, Thomas bavardait joyeusement avec Chuck et Minho. Ils étaient assis non-loin du feu et les trois amis engloutissaient leur repas bien mérité après cette journée de travail.

-Frypan s'est surpassé ce soir, c'est super bon ! S'enthousiasma Chuck.

Minho lui répondit quelque chose que Thomas n'entendit pas, son esprit tourné en même temps que son regard vers l'infirmerie.

-Thomas ? Thomas. Wow !

-Hein ? Plait-il ?

Minho le regarda comme s'il était cinglé.

-ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle !

-Rho t'exagères… Huit tout au plus.

Minho lui lança un regard noir. Il y eu un silence, puis, d'un air malicieux, l'Asiatique lui lança :

-Si tu tiens tellement à lui, pourquoi tu n'irais pas le voir ?

-Qui ?

-Fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler.

L'image du blond s'imposa immédiatement dans l'esprit du coureur et il se mit à sourire bêtement.

-Il doit se reposer.

-Oui et tu sais comme moi qu'il va devenir fou s'il reste là-dedans, seul à rien faire.

Minho n'avait pas tort. Connaissant Newt, il allait probablement tuer quelqu'un juste pour le fun s'il s'ennuyait à ce point et que tout le monde lui interdisait de bouger.

-Pourquoi t'irais pas le voir, toi ?

-Mais tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions ! Va le voir au lieu de baver comme un idiot !

-Mais…

-Mais, mais, mais, mais quoi ? Allez, vas-y ou je t'y emmène à coups de pieds au cul.

Thomas ne comprenait pas l'emportement de son ami, mais s'exécuta, un peu confus. Il se leva sur l'acquiescement de Chuck et trottina vers l'infirmerie sous les immenses sourires de Minho et du plus jeune.

* * *

Newt était en train de dessiner, quand trois coups à la porte annoncèrent l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Après avoir autorisé l'inconnu à entrer, Newt leva enfin les yeux de son paysage pour découvrir Thomas, souriant, venir s'asseoir sur le même tabouret dont il était partit quelques heures auparavant. Newt arrêta son crayon sur la feuille et se mit à fixer les grains de beauté à côté de sa bouche. Thomas le regarda bizarrement, et Newt compris que le brun lui avait posé une question et que lui ne faisait que fixer ses lèvres.

-Tu disais quelque chose ?

-Je te demandais ce que tu faisais dans cet arbre ?

-Ben… Alby m'avait demandé de monter chercher ces stupides feuilles là, sur le Labyrinthe qui s'étaient envolés pendant que lui irait chercher le reste je crois. Mais quand j'ai voulu les attraper, j'ai eu mal au dos et je suis tombé.

-Quoi ? Attend, attend. T'avais mal au dos ?

-Oui, t'es sourd ou quoi ?

-Mais, pourquoi ?

Newt le dévisagea.

-Tommy, pourquoi il ne pleut jamais au Bloc ?

-Bah… J'en sais rien.

-Et elle est où la sortie du Labyrinthe ?

Cette question déstabilisa Thomas.

-Ben… On ne l'a pas encore trouvée.

-Bon. Alors est-ce que tu crois que j'ai une réponse à ta question plus qu'idiote ? J'en sais rien moi de pourquoi j'ai mal au dos Tommy ! Peut-être parce que je travaille toute la journée ! Peut-être parce que, tu es tellement con que ta connerie me pèse sur le dos. Tout le monde n'a pas l'immense chance de se balader dans le Labyrinthe au lieu de passer son temps à bosser au Bloc.

Thomas ne dit rien. La soudaine mauvaise humeur de Newt le laissa assez blessé. Il avait ses règles ou quoi ? C'était quoi son problème ? Il regarda Newt reprendre son crayon et continuer de tracer des traits sur sa feuille. Tout son courage s'évapora et il se leva pour retourner auprès de Minho et Chuck lorsqu'il vit Newt soupirer en fermant les yeux. Il murmura presque :

-Ecoute Tommy… Je… Je suis désolé, ok ? Je me suis emporté. Je sais que tu fais ton maximum pour nous sortir d'ici et que tu n'as pas plus de réponses aux questions qu'on se pose tous que moi. C'est juste que j'ai passé la journée tout seul à rien faire et que je m'ennuie. Puis il ajouta d'un ton boudeur : En plus de ça, j'ai mal au dos.

Il croisa les bras et se mit à regarder sa couverture. Thomas était perdu (comme d'habitude me direz-vous.), mais finit par sourire. Le blond était vraiment adorable. Le coureur s'approcha de Newt et doucement, il prit le carnet de dessin dans ses mains. Il le feuilleta tout en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Cette proximité plaisait au blond, qui en profita pour se coller un peu plus contre Thomas.

Celui-ci admirait les dessins de Newt. C'était souvent des motifs ou des garçons du Bloc. Quelques paysages. Le brun reconnut que Newt avait un certain talent pour les personnages. Il reconnut Minho, Alby, Zart, Winston (même en dessin, il lui faisait peur), Chuck, et Gally. Il eut une grimace en voyant le visage du Maton des Bâtisseurs. Il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. C'était même le garçon qu'il détestait le plus dans le Bloc.  
Il tourna quelques pages et tomba nez à nez avec lui-même. Le brun se sentit flatté d'être dans le carnet de Newt, et en même temps, il fut subjugué par la beauté du dessin. Les traits étaient fins et plus soignés que ceux des autres dessins. Même ses grains de beauté étaient à leur place. Thomas regarda sur la page de droite et un autre dessin de lui occupait le centre de la page, souriant cette fois. Puis un autre de lui et Minho en train de discuter devant la salle des cartes. Il se sentit sourire, Newt avait dû vraiment l'observer souvent pour retenir autant de détails. Cela aurait pu paraître bizarre, mais Thomas se dit qu'après tout, il ne faisait que lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. C'est vrai, combien de fois avait-il lui-même regardé le blond pendant un temps infini ? Il se décida à planter son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, qui n'avait pas plus l'air gêné que ça. Au contraire il avait l'air de pas mal s'en foutre que son Tommy ai vu ses dessins.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dessiné torse nu, en sueur, quand je rentre d'une journée fatigante dans le Labyrinthe ?

-Mais parce que je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de ce spectacle.

Thomas éclata de rire en donnant un léger coup dans l'épaule de son camarade et Newt laissa sa tête retomber en arrière pour laisser son rire évacuer sa bouche. Malheureusement le rire du second se stoppa par une grimace de douleur. Le front de Thomas forma un pli soucieux.

-ça va Newt ?

Le dis Newt releva les yeux vers lui.

-J'ai **très** mal au dos, Tommy.

Thomas laissa ses yeux errer dans le vague un moment, une idée germant dans son esprit.

-Tu veux que… Tu veux que je te fasse un massage ?

Newt le regarda très sérieusement, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

-Je suppose que ça ne peut me faire que du bien.

Thomas vit la demande silencieuse sur le visage de son ami et lui fit signe de se mettre sur le ventre. Non sans peine, le blond finit par trouver une position assez confortable et attendit que Thomas se mette à l'ouvrage. Il sentit les longues jambes du coureur encadrer son corps tandis que son bassin se collait au sien. Newt laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Les longs doigts froids de Thomas passèrent sous l'ourlet de son débardeur orange et le remontèrent jusqu'en haut de son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'enlève complètement, arrachant des frissons au blond.  
Il y eu un moment de blanc ou Thomas contempla le dos du second. Le brun adorait les dos, les muscles des omoplates, la chute des reins… Il prit un moment pour admirer le dos nu du blond, comme un peintre réfléchissant devant une toile vierge. Il hésita une demi-seconde et se dit que de toute façon, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Et, sans prévenir, il plongea ses mains en avant et appuya sur le dos de Newt.  
Ses doigts dansaient sur sa peau. De haut en bas, de bas en haut, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'osait pas appuyer trop fort de peur de faire mal à Newt. Alors il tentait de se faire le plus doux possible. De temps à autres, il pouvait l'entendre soupirer ou laisser de minuscules gémissements franchir ses lèvres. Et à chaque fois, Thomas ressentait une grande satisfaction. L'idée que le second n'offrait un tel spectacle qu'à lui seul et que sa voix ne se laissait aller qu'avec lui était grisante.  
Ses doigts allaient et venaient avec précision, attrapant la peau, la retenant comme s'il pétrissait de la pâte à pain.

-S'il-te-plaît, Tommy.

Thomas fut surpris de l'entendre, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Oui, Newt ?

-Appuie plus.

Au début, Thomas n'avait pas compris, car le blond marmonnait, les yeux fermés. Puis il enfonça ses doigts plus profondément dans la chair. Newt était en plein extase, les mains de son Tommy parcouraient sa peau librement, lui procurant une sensation de bien-être bienvenu après sa chute.  
Après vingt bonnes minutes de massage intensif, bien que Thomas n'ait pas réellement envie de quitter le corps chaud du second, ses mains ne suivaient plus. Epuisé, il se redressa dans un concert de craquements d'os. Le blond ne sembla pas bouger. Thomas hésita puis finalement, après la scène qui venait de se dérouler, il se dit que Newt ne lui en voudrait pas.

Alors il se pencha en avant, et embrassa la nuque de Newt. Il sentit tout son dos se raidir sous la surprise, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. Il continua de semer des baisers sur l'épiderme du blond, se délectant des frissons qu'il lui procurait.

-Tommy…

Thomas s'arrêta bien que son cœur voulait continuer. Cependant sa raison l'en empêchait. Newt avait mal au dos après tout, ce serait un calvaire pour lui s'il mettait en pratique tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Alors à contrecœur, le coureur s'extirpa du lit et se retrouva debout à côté de Newt, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Maintenant il allait faire face au blond et il redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Finalement, le second roula sur le côté, puis s'appuya sur les coudes. Thomas prit un moment pour détailler son torse, tout aussi parfait que son dos, avant de planter ses yeux ambrés dans les noisettes de son vis-à-vis. Aucun des deux ne parla, ne voulant pas risquer de briser l'instant. Puis Newt se décala au maximum sur le côté pour laisser la place à Thomas de s'allonger à côté de lui. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes au brun pour se placer confortablement dans le lit, le second appuyant sa tête sur son épaule gauche, tandis que sa main venait se poser sur la droite. Les deux garçons fermèrent les yeux et la respiration de Newt se fit plus bruyante, signe qu'il dormait. Le brun commença à jouer avec ses cheveux dorés et, lorsqu'il eut mal au bras, il posa sa main sur le flanc de Newt et remonta la couverture sur eux de l'autre.

Il sentait le corps mince du second bouger à chaque respiration et honnêtement, il adorait ça. Auparavant déjà il appréciait la compagnie de Newt, mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il le voulait ainsi près de lui. Et maintenant qu'il le tenait, il n'allait pas le lâcher.

* * *

Lorsque Newt se réveilla le lendemain, il jugea à la lumière qu'il «était tard, très tard même… Il faisait déjà plus sombre qu'en pleine journée. Le massage de Thomas l'avait bien endormi. Thomas… Il comprit immédiatement que Thomas n'était plus là. Son côté du matelas était froid, signe qu'il était partit depuis longtemps. Newt eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que ce qui s'était passé la veille ne se reproduirait sans doute jamais, ou que ça pourrait même être un rêve. Il se leva avec précaution, il jaugea la douleur que lui infligeait son dos. Voyant qu'il pouvait se lever sans trop de problèmes, il enfila son débardeur et son pull blanc. Une fois prêt et ses chaussures lacées, il récupéra son carnet de dessins et descendit dans la cour.  
Newt inspira une grande goulée d'air frais, sortant enfin de l'infirmerie, retrouvant ce bon vieux Bloc.

Bien que l'heure soit passée depuis longtemps, Frypan accepta de lui servir un petit-déjeuner. Newt mourrait de faim, et mangea avec appétit malgré la petite part de radin que Poêle-à-Frire lui avait servi. Depuis quand était-il au régime ? Au milieu de son repas, il fut rejoint par Chuck qui lui raconta les derniers potins du Bloc. Bien qu'étant peu nombreux, Newt fut surpris d'apprendre qu'une soirée avait mal tournée et que Gally s'était une nouvelle fois engueulé avec Minho et Alby au sujet de la récente ascension de Thomas au rang de coureur. Le blond finit son repas avant de remercier Fry' et de repartir avec Chuck. Le Bloc était étonnamment calme aujourd'hui. En fait… Même trop calme. Et c'est là que Newt remarqua tout… Ou plutôt, rien. Personne. Personne qui jardine, qui discute, qui marche, qui s'occuper des bêtes, personne qui s'affaire ou travaille.  
Le Bloc était totalement vide, il n'y avait plus personne.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour Alice.  
Bonne lecture mes Souillons !

* * *

-Heu… Chuck ?

-Oui ?

-Ils sont où, tous ?

Le Torcheur regarda autour de lui, comme surpris, ou juste comme s'il s'en fichait qu'il n'y ai soudainement plus personne.

-Ah oui ça…

Soudain, un sentiment de peur envahis Newt. Ce genre de sueur froide qu'on ne ressent que dans ces pires cauchemars.

-Ils ne sont quand même pas… Partis dans le Labyrinthe sans nous ?

Chuck sembla étonné, puis éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Partir dans le Labyrinthe ? Mais tu débloques ? Même les coureurs n'y sont pas allés aujourd'hui.

Newt se décomposa.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi cette embrouille ?

Il remarqua que le plus jeune se tortillait les doigts et lançait des regards affolés autour de lui. Le blond se plaça devant lui. Chuck allait se faire gronder par mama Newt…

-Chuuuuck ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Le gamin se mit à reculer tandis que le second avançait vers lui, menaçant.

-Méééé heu… J'en sais rien moi !

Newt commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez, il détestait qu'on lui cache des choses.

-Maintenant Chuck !

Le garçon couina et ferma les yeux. Le blond soupira, il lui faisait pitié. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et le blond sursauta avant de se retourner brusquement, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Minho.

-Min' !

-Salut, Blondie.

-C'est quoi le délire ici ? Où sont passés les autres ?

Le sourire de l'Asiatique s'élargit.

-Allez tocard, arrête de chialer et amène-toi.

Minho marcha d'un pas déterminé vers la forêt. Newt ne bougea pas, mais finit par lui emboîter le pas. En arrivant dans les bois, Minho marcha à la hauteur du second et le regarda d'un air désolé en disant :

-Pardon pour les cachoteries, mais on pouvait rien dire à Chuck, il aurait vendu la mèche direct, et puis on prépare ça depuis un petit moment déjà, alors si ce tocard avait parlé…

-Hey !

Newt se retourna pour voir le dit tocard les suivre d'un air boudeur.

-Désolé mec. Lui répondit le Maton des Coureurs. Mais on pouvait vraiment pas prendre le risque.

Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus loin dans la petite forêt, et Newt se posait de plus en plus de questions. Il entendit quelques chuchotements et des « shhhhht ! » très prononcés. Apparemment, ils ne devaient pas faire de bruit. Mais. Qu'est-ce. Qu'ils. Foutaient ? Nom de Zeus. Newt avança encore et découvrit deux grands draps violets accrochés entre deux arbres. (Maladroitement certes, mais accrochés quand même.) Formant une porte. Newt se stoppa, intrigué. Il questionna Minho du regard, qui lui fit signe d'entrer. Le blond poussa doucement le voile avec le dos de sa main.

Des tapis masquaient le sol de la forêt, et des lampions venaient de s'allumer, éclairant toute la scène. Une grande table trônait un peu plus loin, remplie de nourriture à en craquer. Voilà sans doute pour quoi Frypan lui avait servi un si maigre petit-déjeuner un peu plus tôt, histoire qu'il puisse se goinfrer sans problèmes.

Beaucoup de décorations en tout genre étaient accrochées aux arbres, dont un plafond de ballons de toutes les couleurs. De longues torches éclairaient tout l'espace. Une banderole « Happy Birthday » reliait deux arbres. Au centre de tout ce bordel, Gally. Seul, debout, tirant une gueule plus blasée que jamais. Il portait un chapeau pointu sur la tête et soufflait dans un serpentin. Le bruit du jouet se fut mélancolique, et la pancarte tomba d'un côté, ajoutant du ridicule à la scène.

Newt fit une moue mie-surprise, mie-dégoûtée. Il regarda Minho qui applaudissait derrière lui, une mine réjouie plaquée sur le visage. Les yeux du blonds semblaient crier : « What The F*** Men ? » mais l'Asiatique n'y prêta aucune attention. Un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner. Gally lui indiquait d'une main, souriant, une guirlande allumée, blanche, qui descendait d'un arbre et serpentait plus loin dans la forêt. Le second s'approcha et saisit un papier qui y pendait accroché avec un ruban. Il le déplia fébrilement et lu avec attention ce qui était écrit, assez grossièrement :

 _Newtie chéri.  
Suis cette guirlande,  
Elle t'apportera tout ce que tu désires le plus.  
De notre part à tous,  
Bon anniversaire._

Ça y est, Newt percuta enfin. Son anniversaire ! C'était aujourd'hui ! Il avait tellement la tête ailleurs qu'il n'avait même pas tilté en voyant la banderole ! Et puis son mal de dos l'avait pas mal distrait ces trois derniers jours. _Seulement ton mal de dos ? T'en es sûr ?_ Newt fit taire sa conscience.

En plus, ils ne fêtaient jamais d'anniversaire au Bloc. Premièrement parce que ça leur rappelait qu'une année de plus s'était écoulée dans cet endroit maudit, et deuxièmement parce que personne ne voulait fêter le jour de sa naissance si ceux qui leur avait donné n'étaient pas là pour le fêter avec eux.

Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi pour lui ?

Le blond regarda ses amis tour à tour et finalement, en voyant que ça ne le mènerait à rien de rester là, devant leurs sourires d'abrutis congénitaux. Sérieusement, ils étaient pires que des grenouilles trisomiques sous acide. Donc il décida de jouer le jeu et commença à suivre la lumière, le fil entre l'index et le majeur.

Les tapis formaient un long, très long chemin qui se déroulait entre les arbres, toujours entouré par des voiles de différentes couleurs qui se soulevaient doucement au gré du vent. Newt trouva le premier cadeau, accroché à la dite guirlande : Un bracelet de cuir brun épais. Newt se souvenait en avoir parlé à Minho il y a… Bien plus d'un an. Il en voulait un pour ne pas avoir des marques lorsqu'il dessinait. Comment pouvait-il se souvenir de ça ?

Le second continua son chemin, suivant le fil, découvrant de nouveaux cadeaux. Newt avançait nerveusement, en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre au bout.

Après encore quelques mètres, le blond vit que la guirlande était accrochée à un énorme carton, qui faisait la taille d'un petit frigo. Etonné et remplis de curiosité, Newt s'approcha et défit le gros nœud vert qui l'entourait. Tout se passa très rapidement, si bien que Newt mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le carton s'ouvrit, tous les Blocards sortirent de leur cachette en hurlant : « Bon anniversaire Newt ! », lançant des cotillons et confettis, tandis que Thomas sortait du carton, écrasant un gros gâteau sur le visage du blond.

Newt resta interdit, un faux sourire plaqué sur la tête. Les autres redoublèrent de rire. Newt se sentit rougir, mais finit par se joindre à ses amis. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus heureux, tous les Blocards étaient présents, pour lui. Ils avaient tous gardé le secret, (Minho lui dira plus tard qu'ils avaient tenu deux semaines) et préparé toute la soirée, pour lui. Thomas s'affaira à sortir du carton, pendant que les autres Blocards s'approchèrent du blond. Ce fut un joyeux tonnerre de poignées de mains, de tapes dans le dos et de brèves étreintes, sauf pour Minho, qui faillit bien étouffer Newt en le serrant trop fort.

-Blocards !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Alby que Newt revoyait pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de monter dans ce foutu arbre chercher ses foutues feuilles. Le blond lui toucherait deux mots après la soirée.

-Ce soir est un soir particulier, vous avez le droit de ne pas travailler demain pour pouvoir profiter de la fête toute la nuit. Newt ?

Le blond planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Bon anniversaire mon vieux.

Alby le pensais sincèrement. Newt était l'un des plus anciens garçons. Un des premiers à être arrivé par la Boîte. Leur lien était unique, et personne d'autre qu'eux ne le comprendrait jamais.

-Et pour fêter ça, (pizza !) Thomas ?

-Yep ? Vu que c'est l'anniversaire de Blondie, on a le droit de lui donner un gage.

Le dit Blondie intervint :

-Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ces conn…

-Non ! Si tu refuses, c'est une semaine au gnouf.

-T'es sérieux là ? C'est de la tyrannie !

-Peut-être, mais assez-t-il-tout-étant que tu as un gage… Ou plutôt… Thomas a un gage.

L'intéressé fit une moue mécontente qui semblait dire « Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? » Alby répondit à sa question silencieuse :

-C'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on célèbre son anniversaire. Donc il est logique que tu sois l'agresseur et lui la victime.

Thomas avait… Organisé son anniversaire ? Le blond se tourner vers le concerné, qui lui offrit son sourire le plus radieux, fière de lui. Quelques secondes passèrent où ils se fixèrent, mais la voix de Minho les ramena à la réalité.

-Alors, j'ai une idée, Thomas devra lécher le visage de Newt pour le nettoyer. Etant donné que c'est lui qi a écrasé le gâteau.

-Hey ! Ne parle pas comme si j'étais pas là.

Minho lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Tout le visage ? Lança Newt, légèrement perturbé par la situation.

Mais le second ne perdrai pas son calme pour une malheureuse léchouille.

-Il va bien falloir t'enlever tout ce sucre du visage. Renchérit Zart.

Newt le fusilla du regard. La foule était silencieuse, attendant le dénouement de cette histoire. Le blond et le Coureur échangèrent un nouveau regard qui chargea l'atmosphère d'une tension nouvelle. Ils n'étaient qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre, et Thomas avala difficilement sa salive. Quand, doucement, Newt offrit sa joue à Thomas.

Le brun mit une seconde à réaliser que le second du Bloc tendait la joue droite vers son propre visage. Le cœur du Coureur accéléra pendant qu'il se rapprochait encore plus de Newt. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que celui-ci accepterait. Finalement, le brun se trouvait à quelques millimètres de son visage. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes afin de savourer ce petit moment de proximité qu'ils avaient rarement. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Thomas tira la langue et la passa sur l'intégralité de la surface de sa joue, de bas en haut, laissant une trace de son chemin. Newt se crispa en fermant les yeux. Au moment où la trace de langue fut faite, les Blocards explosèrent en cris, applaudissements et sifflements, et ceux-ci ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Thomas eut terminé, plutôt satisfait de lui-même. Le Bloc ne fut plus que rires et bonne ambiance après cette étrange scène.

* * *

Newt revint de la salle de bain, s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette blanche. La fête battait son plein, les Blocards parlaient fort, riaient, mangeaient, buvaient, dansaient. Newt passait un moment inoubliable. Mais bien vite, il se rendit compte que la personne qu'il voulait remercier et passer tous ces bons moment avec, avait disparue. Newt se mit à chercher Thomas. Il alla voir les personnes avec lesquelles le Coureur avait le plus de chances de se trouver.

Minho ne l'avait pas vu.

Alby disait l'avoir vu s'éloigner seul.

Gally ne s'était pas encore battu avec.

Zart ne l'avait pas aperçu non plus.

Chuck était déjà bourré, rien à en tirer.

Newt laissa échapper un soupir. Il avait déjà dansé et bu, la tête légère. Le blond s'échappa de la soirée, et se remit à la recherche de Tommy. Il devait bien le remercier après tout. Le second se dirigea vers le petit étang qui se cachait dans les bois. Thomas ne pouvait pas être bien loi. Newt marcha rapidement vers l'endroit, le cœur battant.

Bingo.

Thomas était là, près de l'eau, regardant l'horizon. Newt prit quelques secondes pour regarder la silhouette du Coureur. Il était de dos, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Newt, ou alors il n'en montrait rien. A cet instant, Tommy lui parut tellement irréel…  
Le second du Bloc s'approcha pas à pas de son vis-à-vis. Il s'arrêta à côté de lui, Newt pouvait presque toucher son épaule gauche. De toute évidence il n'y avait plus (ou peut-être jamais eu) d'espace personnel entre eux.

Newt bu une gorgée de la brassée spéciale Gally, et Thomas le regarda comme s'il venait de remarquer sa présence, en fait, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Pourtant leurs yeux ne se croisèrent pas, Newt regardait dans le vide, et Thomas finit par faire de même. Le silence n'était brisé que par le léger bruit de la brise dans les feuilles.

Ils étaient bien ici, comme coupés du monde, coupés du Bloc, du Labyrinthe, de WICKED, de leurs tourments. Chacun savourait ce petit instant de calme.

-C'est vrai que c'est toi qui a organisé tout ça ?

Thomas planta ses yeux ambrés dans ceux de Newt.

-J'avais en tête de le faire dès que j'ai su la date de ton anniversaire. Alby m'a laissé faire.

Le regard de Newt se teinta de reconnaissance et quelque part… De tristesse. Le brun parut le remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Combien d'anniversaires nous reste-t-il Tommy ?

Le regard du Coureur se fit dur, et déterminé.

-Newt, on en passera encore une bonne centaine toi et moi.

Le garçon détourna le regard, fixant le sol.

-Ça tu n'en sais rien.

Thomas ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Newt glissa doucement sa main dans celle, chaude, du brun et la pressa légèrement.

-Merci, Tommy. Pour tout.

Le blond n'était pas en train de le remercier seulement pour la fête, et Thomas sentit l'espoir gonfler ses poumons, Newt lui redonnait espoir, et il fallait qu'il le garde, pour lui. Le brun ne dit rien, se contenant de sourire faiblement. Le silence revint, mais cette fois, plus gênant.  
-Au fait ! Je t'ai pas encore offert mon cadeau.

-Encore une surprise ?

-Crois-moi, j'aimerai t'offrir encore plus.

Le blond sourit à cette phrase.

Thomas l'entraîna sans lui lâcher la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un arbre assez gros. Là, il lâcha Newt pour aller plus près du tronc. Il faisait nuit, et le blond perdu Thomas dans l'obscurité. Le brun disparu un court instant dans le noir, puis, il entendit un « clic », et le gros chêne près duquel Thomas s'était éloigné s'illumina. Plusieurs guirlandes étaient accrochées aux branches basses, les grosses ampoules jaunes rendaient les cheveux de Newt encore plus dorés que d'ordinaire. Thomas ouvrit les bras, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, faisant plisser le coin de ses yeux.

-Tadaaaa !

Newt était ébahit. Il avait tout prévu en fin de compte. Le blond s'approcha, contemplant Thomas sous la douce lumière des guirlandes.

-C'est quoi ton délire avec les guirlandes ? Tu es guirlandophile ?

-Ha. Ha. Ha. Ricana Thomas. (Plutôt Newtophile pensa-t-il.) Non imbécile, j'aime juste la lumière qu ça fait, c'est joli.

-Pfff tu as vraiment l'air d'un idiot, tu le sais ça ?

-Ton idiot.

Thomas se gifla intérieurement. Elle était partie toute seule celle-là. Mais ça sembla plus faire plaisir à Newt qu'autre chose. Il fit quelques pas vers Tommy, et, en cet instant, Newt réalise qu'il n'a besoin que de lui, et qu'il aime profondément ce garçon. Alors il s'approche encore, en regardant Thomas droit dans les yeux. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Le brun fit apparaître un petit paquet orange dans son champ de vision. Newt sourit, puis se mit à rire plus franchement. Il le lui prit délicatement des mains.

-Tous mes cadeaux sont emballés dans de l'orange ou…

-Il me semble que c'est ta couleur préférée non ? Répondit Tommy avec un clin d'œil.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Newt pour rougir légèrement en balbutiant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il l'ouvrit en déchirant le papier et en sortit une petite boîte noire simple de la taille d'un écrin de bague. Il l'ouvrit lentement, et découvrit un trèfle à quatre feuilles sous verre. Il l'extirpa de la boîte et le tint entre son pouce et son index, le levant à hauteur d'yeux pour le regarder.

-Je l'ai trouvé il y a un moment… Je veux que tu le gardes, et qu'il te porte chance. Tu sortiras du Labyrinthe Newt.

Il s'approcha.

-On sortira du Labyrinthe, et on fêtera nos anniversaires tous ensembles. Continua-t-il.

Encore une fois leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Newt aurait aimé avoir la garantie de ce qu'affirmait Thomas, mais il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour espérer que ça se produise. Il remit le trèfle dans sa boîte et le rangea précieusement dans sa poche.

Il sentit les bras de Tommy s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Par réflexe, le blond posa ses mains sur les épaules du Coureur. Comme si les Blocards pouvaient les voir, la musique plus loin dans la forêt se fit plus forte, et Newt reconnu L _ouis Armstrong, What A Wonderful World_. Il ne savait même pas où il l'avait entendue, il la connaissait, c'est tout. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendue dans une autre vie. Peut-être que c'était le cas. Newt fit un commentaire sur le cliché que Thomas lui faisait vivre en cet instant, puis ferma les yeux, et se colla complètement à Thomas, les bras dans le vide. Le brun étant un chouilla plus petit que lui, Newt sentait son souffle sur sa mâchoire. Il commença à lentement bouger son corps, en faisant en sorte que Thomas le suive. Les deux garçons faisaient passer toutes leurs émotions dans cette étreinte, la joie de se trouver, l'angoisse de se perdre à tout instant, la bouffée d'air que leur procurait ce nouvel amour… Thomas se recula pour coller son front à celui du blond. Leurs yeux clos, dansant probablement leur seul slow de leur vie. Thomas murmura :

-J'ai un dernier cadeau d'anniversaire à te donner, Newt.

Celui-ci se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, devinant le dit cadeau. Si ceci avait été un film romantique, la caméra aurait sûrement tourné autour d'eux, pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, sous cet arbre illuminé, après le meilleur anniversaire que Newt n'eut jamais eu.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient les yeux fermés, personne n'aurait aimé voir la réaction de Newt ou de Thomas s'ils avaient appris que quelques un des Blocards les scrutaient, cachés, en se tordant de rires. Et personne ne saura jamais que Minho pleurait à chaudes larmes en les regardant, ça non !

Finalement, il faudrait fêter des anniversaires plus souvent au Bloc.


End file.
